XMen: Psychic Storm
by Revan46
Summary: Set before XMen The Movie. My OC has the powers of both Jean and Storm. Professor X isn't sure how this happened. The adventure will still be like the three movies, except with me in it helping. IceManxOC. NO FLAMES This means u Caellegh


X-Men is property of Marvel Comics. My own character is property of well ME! YAYZ!

Enjoy

X-Men

New Presence

It was a normal day at CECI, the sun was shining, birds were chirping, and Sean was sitting in English going out of his mind.

_When is this class going to end? This stupid headache is killing me._ Sean thought to himself, rubbing his forehead with his hands.

"Sean, are you okay?" His friend Katie whispered next to him.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine I've just got a really bad headache." Sean replied, still rubbing his head.

While he did this the sky began to darken quite quickly, and rain began to steadily fall, quickly becoming a fierce rainstorm.

"Whoa...where did that rain come from." Another classmate, Nigel, said quite loudly.

"Merlin, stop looking at the clouds. It's rain, now back to _Fifth Business. _In the world of Fifth Business, Davies makes the God both good and evil. He even goes so far as to say that one can be redeemed by sin." The teacher, Mr. Pereira, began to explain.

As he did though, Sean's headache got worse and outside not only did the rain begin to pelt the ground, but the cars in the YMCA parking lot began to lift off the ground.

"OH MY GOD!" Kristin screamed, seeing the cars lift off the ground even though the rain made it nearly impossible to see anything.

Everyone rushed to the windows, everyone that is except for Sean who fell off his chair to the ground unconscious. As this occurred, two of the cars that did not contain passengers exploded into dust, while the remaining cars in the air fell to the ground.

With all the events that occurred outside, only when Sean's friend Katie turned back and looked at the teacher did she notice Sean collapsed on the ground next to his chair. Hopping over the desk she checked Sean's pulse and heartbeat noting that both were steady but then called to Mr. Pereira. "WE NEED AN AMBULANCE! SEAN'S UNCONSCIOUS!"

The teacher finally noticing Sean on the floor in Katie's arms, rushed out the door to the staff room to call the ambulance.

Katie cradled Sean in her arms. "It's going to be okay Sean, it'll be okay." Katie whispered to him, tears falling down her cheeks. ((OOC: NO she is not my girlfriend okay?))

An hour later...

Two medics rushed into the emergency room at the hospital, followed by Sean's mother, father, and Katie. The medics turned the bed Sean was on into the MRI wing, while the nurse told the three they couldn't go past and so they waited.

Five minutes later...

Katie was hunched over, wringing her hands as she waited for the doctor to come out with the diagnosis. She looked up however when she heard a door open, and instead of a doctor, out came a bald man in a wheelchair, and a dark skinned woman with snow white hair that contrasted with her skin. She watched as they turned the corner and made their way over to her and Sean's parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Preston? (Not my real last name, im not telling my real one)" The man spoke.

The two parents looked up as they heard their names called. "Yes?" Mr. Preston responded, meekly.

"Ah, it's good I found you. Now my name is Professor Charles Xavier and this is Ororo Munroe, we're here to speak to you about your son Sean." Xavier said.

"Is...is Sean alright?" Mrs. Preston responded.

"Yes, don't worry your son is not dead, he is indeed alive and well. He is still in the MRI though." Xavier explained, then started to go on. "However, there is a matter I must first discuss. Earlier today I'm sure young Katie here told you, an immense rain storm started outside your son's school, followed by many cars being lifted into the air, two of which turned into dust. At the same time, I'm sure you noticed Katie, that Sean seemed to be having a problem with his head, what appeared to be a headache. But I must tell you now, your friend and son Sean, is a mutant like Ororo and myself."

"He's a what?" Mrs. Preston asked.

"Did you just call my son a mutant, like what is in those X-Men movies?" Mr. Preston said standing up.

"Yes indeed. However, I must tell you that mutants are very real, not just characters from a movie." Xavier replied.

"Well that is a bit different, but I don't see the problem with that." Mrs. Preston said quietly.

"You didn't expect that we would be as cruel as many of the parents in the movie and completely reject him would you?" Mr. Preston said chuckling.

Ororo was shocked. "I didn't expect that this would be their reaction, you knew though didn't you Professor?" She asked.

"No I did not Ororo. You know I do not like to read people's minds without their consent unless I have to. I did not wish to read their minds, and I am pleased that they have accepted this news." Xavier replied, then looked back at the two parents and the young girl.

"Umm...excuse me...Professor Xavier you said? What is going to happen to Sean?" A quiet voice said breaking through the silence.

"Yes, if it's okay, we'd like to know Professor Xavier. If that's not too much trouble." Mrs. Preston questioned quietly.

"Ahh yes, Katie, and Mrs. Preston. I knew you would wonder about that. Well we would like to take him back to our school in New York so that we can help him learn to control his powers, therefore he can help protect not only you but human kind." Xavier said smiling a warm smile.

Katie nodded. "Would I be able to come and see him?" She asked.

"Of course, we need to take him to the school though. You can still contact him as I'm sure he will write to you and his parents. We do not discourage communication with old friends and relatives. Now let's go and see him in the treatment room." Xavier explained, then headed into the treatment room with Ororo, Katie, and the Prestons following.

Katie walked up to the bed, followed by Mrs and Mr. Preston and looked at Sean's peaceful expression. "I'll miss you Sean, I wish you didn't have to go but I know you'll be better at the school the professor is talking about." Katie whispered, then picked up his body and gave him a hug.

Mrs. and Mr. Preston went up to him. "Promise he will be looked after Professor Xavier." Mrs. Preston said, looking over to him

"Of course, we promise to keep him safe. I will protect him with my life, as I do with the rest of the students at the school. But once he learns to control his power, he will be quite able to protect himself." Xavier replied, smiling. "Now we will have to take him to our jet we have on the hospital roof. If you can help us get him there."

The Prestons and Katie nodded and ran out to the emergency room and when no one was looking, Katie pulled down the fire alarm.

Ororo then stared at the ceiling as her eyes became as white as her hair. Mist began to fill the hallways making it hard to see almost everywhere except for the small area she created around Professor Xavier and herself. They steered Sean's bed outside, then using the weather once again, Ororo picked up Sean and used the wind to lift herself, Sean and Professor Xavier to the roof.

The two walked up the ramp, Ororo placing Sean on a bed they had prepared for him inside making sure he was strapped in. Then heading to the cockpit, she started up the X-Jet and it lifted off the roof of the hospital and headed off to New York. 

Well there is my first chapter of my X-men story. Hope everyone liked it. Please R & R. I just re-edited. Please no flames.


End file.
